Conventional stackable chairs are configured to permit stacking one on top of another for storage. Specifically, the seat bottom of an additional chair is supported on the seat cushion of the chair upon which it is stacked and the seat back of each additional chair is disposed in front of the seat back of the chair upon which it is stacked. A common problem with stackable chairs is that, with each additional chair added to the stack, the center of gravity of the stack shifts forward. When too many chairs are added to the stack, it becomes unstable and is easily tipped over. Consequently, the number of chairs which can be placed in a stack is limited.
Further, it is common in the construction of stackable chairs to secure the legs to the under side of the seat. When the chairs Are stacked, the legs from the chair above can leave impressions in the seat cushion of the chair below. These impressions are aesthetically undesirable and over a period of time can damage the seat cushion requiring replacement of the seat cushion or replacement of the chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,963 discloses a stacking interface secured to the underside of the seat member of a chair. The stacking interface serves to alter the stacked disposition of the chair to facilitate the stable stacking of such chair on a stack of chairs. The interface is visible from the front of the chair which is aesthetically undesirable.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stackable chair which allows a greater number of chairs to be stacked for storage without the stack becoming unstable.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a stackable chair with a simple construction.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stackable chair which, when in a stacked position, protects the cushion of each chair from impressions.